Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel
by littlebob16
Summary: Inez has always loved Ian, but in what way? She hasn't know that they were meant to be...UNTIl big sister Jewel lets it slip that they are lifemates.... NOW Inez if set out to keep Ian alive long enought to make relationship will it work or will he die
1. Chapter 1

**Clouded Moon**

A Matthews novel

**Chapter 1**

**I**nez rolled over in bed just like any other day, but unlike any other day, she was excited. Today was a special day in Inez's life. She just didn't know how special it was. Today, Inez turned eighteen years old. With that jolly of a thought in her head, she jumped into action. She decided getting in the shower was a great way to start her morning. Before she did so, she picked out a pair of her favorite jeans and her favorite top and left it on the bed.

When she merged out of the shower, she checked her phone. Just as she expected, twenty messages from friends, family, and her boy-friend. As she listened to the messages she started to get disappointed until she reached the very last message, the one she wanted to hear. Afterwards she called her twin brother's phone and left him a message.

After she got dressed, she got into her car and drove to school. Where she was showered in gifts, hugs, and kisses. Everywhere she looked were people screaming with joy, balloons, and everything but the one person she was looking for. By the time, she and Nathan arrived in class they had to put all of their gifts on another table.

**Chapter 2**

**I**nez and Nathan took their gifts straight to their rooms, when they got home. Inez places all of her belongings away and looked at her closet selection. She wanted to wear something special because something about tonight felt special to her. Choosing her favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she placed them on the bed. Without another look at her clothes she went into her bathroom for another shower before her birthday party.

When Inez came out of the bathroom, she found a single rose on her clothes. She wanted to think of Austin, her boy-friend, at first; but her thoughts immediately went somewhere else. Ian Sanders' face appeared in her head. The face of her best friend, whom she had always had feelings for, but she never thought past friendship. ~These feelings were friendship….right? ~ She thought as she picked the rose up and smelled it. She couldn't help but smile.

Immediately she put the rose into a vase and got dressed with out taking another glance at the flower. She walked over to her body length mirror and studied her-self. No matter what she did, she couldn't get Ian off of her mind. It didn't help that he was always over to see Nathan either…just like today.

"Of course, it's deep feelings of friendship. Besides he's probably gay….it would explain why he's with Nathan all the time." She lectured her-self before leaving her room.

With a sigh, she opened her door and left her bedroom. She made it half way down the hall when she heard arguing. Stopping she listened to the voices. Immediately she knew who it was and she started to walk past Nathan's room to the den. Once she was there she stopped.

**Chapter 3**

Standing out side of the den door, Inez recognized the voices on the opposite side. She knew it as six voices total, three female and three male. Listening a little longer she knew that the voices belonged to her family members. Her oldest sister, Jewel and Alex, Jewel's husband; her second oldest sister, Kallie and Kallie's husband, Charles. Also there was her mom, Destiny and her dad, Andy. She knew that if they were arguing with each other it had to be important and there was a good chance something could go wrong. She was about to open the door, when she heard her name mentioned. Instead, she decided to listen outside of the door.

"Did you tell her yet?" Jewel asked.

"Who?" Destiny asked.

"Inez! Did you tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"Don't play dumb, Mom. You know what I'm talking about. What's in store for her now that she's eighteen. Did you tell her?" Jewel said starting to get upset.

"She doesn't need to worry about it."

"Actually from today and on she does. It's her eighteenth birthday, incase you forgot and she's entitled to receive one as well." Kallie stated calmly joining the conversation.

"No, she isn't. Besides I decide whether she should or shouldn't know."

"She has Matthews blood in her, it'll happen to her. She'll fall harder though only because she has a boy-friend." Kallie said still calm.

Inez didn't need to be in the room to know that Kallie was sitting on a couch with Charles next to her and a cup of tea in her hand. That Jewel was pacing, her cup of tea on the table untouched, and Alex sitting on a chair watching her. She also knew that Destiny was standing in front of a window staring outside and Andy was sitting in a chair besides her. She didn't need to see them to know that they were doing this. She knew just by their tone of voice. That when Jewels upset about something she paces, Kallie tries to sit and think things over, and Destiny avoids looking at anyone.

"Maybe he's the one for her then. Austin is a nice guy. She shouldn't have to deal with this burden." Destiny's pained voice reached Inez's ears. She knew that Andy was trying to comfort her.

"Mom, you know he's not the one." Kallie tried to explain calmly but obviously upset.

Inez also didn't have to be in the room to feel the tension. It was pretty much leaking off the door. Pouring out of the room into waves of tension to fill the house. She felt bad Turquoise and Jean. They always have to feel stuff like this. What she didn't know was what Austin and she had to do with this argument.

"BURDEN! YOU FEEL THE VERY THING THAT BROUGHT HAPPINESS TO YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN A BURDEN! THE THING THAT BROUGHT ALEX TO ME, CHARLES TO KALLIE, AND THE REST OF YOUR CHILDREN TO THEIR LIFEMATES A BURDEN? THE THING THAT GAVE YOU GRANDCHILDREN, A BURDEN!!!!! THE VERY THING THAT BROUGHT ANDY TO YOU!" Jewel screamed obviously upset.

"Jewel, sweetie calm down. You're going to upset Tor and Jean. They are right in the living room setting up for the party." Alex said in a comforting tone.

"Your right. Thanks." Jewel said to him.

"Of course I don't think it's a burden." Destiny replied obviously upset also.

"Then doesn't Inez deserve to know about this happiness that is going to be coming her way? Doesn't she deserve to be happy, like us….like you. Shouldn't she at least know, and choose for her-self?" Jewel asked Destiny while taking Alex's hand and sitting on the arm of his chair. Charles grabbed and Kallie's hand before they all looked at Destiny.

"You know she does, Mom. Just like you Know Jewels is right." Kallie said.

"Come on Mom, just let her know and make the decision. I mean look at all of the rest of your kids. Their happy and Inez deserves this happiness too." Charles said calmly.

"Sorry Mom. I gotta agree with my wife and sister-in-law. I mean they can be kinda goofy but we know they are right. If this could make Inez as happy as I've seen Jewels and the others, then I think she should get the chance to pick for her-self. So I say you tell her." Alex said looking Destiny right in the eye.

"I think their right, Honey. She needs to know, especially if it could make her as happy as the rest of our children." Andy said hugging Destiny from behind.

"Fine. Whom ever she asks tells her. If she asks me, I'm telling her to ask you." Destiny sighed, surrendering and giving into the logic that her husband and children presented.

Inez was about to knock, when her body was completely over come with pain. Just as she hit the ground and started screaming, she heard a scream and thud from inside the den too. She sat on the floor bawling and could feel her mascara creating rivers of black down her face. She felt someone pick her up and could her foot steps.

**Chapter 4**

"Inez, I'm going to need you to answer me." A voice, she recognized, called to her.

Inez knew it was Jewel, but she couldn't speak. She couldn't explain why she was in pain, just that she was. She looked up helpless and tired to speak again, but failed miserable. Jewel was about to say something, when the front door burst open. Walking into the room was Jacob, Sam, Scott, and Sean. Behind them Nathan and Kaleb followed carrying something. As soon as Inez saw what they were carrying she started to bawl again and put her hand to her heart.

There lying in her brother's and brother-in-law's arms was Ian. He was battered up, beaten, and nearly dead. Immediately Jewel went to them to look Ian over. Nathan put him on the ground near Inez on couch and stepped back giving Jewel room to work. Jewel ripped Ian's shirt open and started to look his open wounds over.

"Ripped throat, slashed open chest, and bruises covering his body. The slashes are really deep, so I'm assuming internal bruising and bleeding. I'm going to have to heal him from the inside out, not the outside in." Jewel said looking up at Alex. "If I do, can you figure out how and who did this to him?"

"I should, but will you be able to heal him? Remember he is human, so won't healing turn him?" Alex asked sitting next to her and truly worried.

"Yeah, he'll be normal. He doesn't need a blood transfer. Besides if worse comes to worse, Sean puts his spirit back into his body. I heal Inez and she gives him life again, and as well that ends well." Jewel chuckled before turning back to Ian.

Inez watched as Jewel turned to Ian and closed her eyes. Jewel paled and Inez knew that Jewel left her body and entered Ian's to start the healing process. A few minutes later, Jewel's color slowly returned along with Ian's color. Jewel turned to Inez and repeated the same process. Inez could feel Jewel's warmth inside of her body. She could almost picture a little energy ball floating in her body healing her. Except this time it wouldn't be healing her. She felt fine, sore….but fine.

When Jewel returned to her body, she was obviously pale and tired. She smiled and told everyone that Inez and Ian would be perfectly fine. However when Alex touched Jewel's arm, Inez noticed the frown that was on Jewel's face, along with the confusion. Inez swore she would find out what put that look on her sister's face. Sadly, she'd have to put that off until after the party. The very party that was about to start in a total of thirty minutes.

**Chapter 5**

The Party went on without a hitch. There was no sign of a pervious event at all. Everyone cleaned up after Ian and Inez's blood show and the guest arrived. The entire time Inez stood with Austin like usual, but this time her mind was else where. Ian. She couldn't figure out why her feelings for him were strong, and she was starting to admit to her-self that it was not just friendship. With that she knew where she'd get her answer.

After the party was over, guests left and her siblings left, Inez went straight to her mother. She searched everywhere for Destiny. She just hoped that by the time that she found her that Jewel wasn't gone.

"Mom, can I stay at Jewel's tonight? I don't have homework and there's a three day weekend. Please?" Inez asked Destiny as soon as she found her.

"I guess, but what about Ian and Nathan? You guys always watch movies and hang out the next day. To celebrate your birthdays." Destiny questioned.

"Tomorrow, I promise. It's just that I feel like Jewel and I don't spend enough time together. Seeing as I'm going to college soon, and she takes care of the kids."

"Well…." Destiny said looking at Jewel, who simply nodded her head. "Alright, BUT you have to spend all day with the boys tomorrow and stay up all night watching movies."

"Okay!" Inez screamed running up to her room to get dressed.

"Okay, what have you got planned?" Destiny asked turning to her eldest daughter.

"It's not what I have planned, but what she has planned. I am not to say anything else." Jewel said smiling and turning toward Inez as she re-entered the room. "You ready, kiddo?"

"Yeah." Inez said leaving the house in between Alex and Jewel.

**Chapter 6**

"So are you going to tell me what's up or make me guess? Cause I'll get it right." Jewel asked handing a cup of hot chocolate to Inez while entering the living room. She sat down opposite of Inez, with her own cup and waited with patience for Inez to open up.

Inez looked around the living room. She studied the black couches and chairs with their blue pillows. The coffee tables, the side tables on either side of the couch, the lamps, and even the rocking chair that she knew so well as the one that Jewel used to sing her kids and Inez to sleep in. Finally when she felt she had studied her surroundings enough, she turned and looked back at her sister.

The glow from the fire place and the music coming from the stereo made Jewel seem peaceful and at ease, but Inez knew she was waiting for an answer. She also knew that it was impolite to make someone wait long, even if it's your sister. So relaxing her-self, she prepared to ask Jewel what she needed to.

"Well, I know you know stuff that I don't. You're older and with experience in things, I'm not. So I thought you could help me." Inez said opening up. She never felt like she had to lie to Jewel, so why start now? "Plus I like being at your house."

"Well, then what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you could help me understand these feelings I have." Inez replied looking down toward the floor.

"What are you feeling?"

"I have this really deep feeling with Ian, it's like a connection some how. I mean it's different. There's always been a connection, but lately it's felt deeper than usual."

"Huh, it could be a strong friendship blooming after all you are dating Austin."

"I thought that was it, believe me…I did. But this just feels different and deeper than just friendship. I mean he's always on my mind and these feelings I have….I've never felt them toward Austin….just Ian. I don't understand. Please help me." Inez said looking at Jewel close to tears.

**Chapter 7**

Sighing Jewel stood up. Inez watched as Jewel locked the doors and paced the room before sitting back on the couch.

"Inez. I'm about to tell you why you feel the way you do. However, I need to tell you everything and you can NOT get upset with mom. She didn't because she wanted you to choose your future. Unfortunately, you're a Matthews and can't choose your fate." Jewel sighed, wiping her face with her hand.

As if Alex could feel Jewel's pain, he was downstairs beside Jewel before Inez could blink. After Jewel was comforted, Alex was about to leave, but Inez insisted he stay. She didn't want Jewel to get upset again or lose any control. Even though Jewel was an adult, her powers still grew; just like the rest of Inez's siblings. They all had developed the ability to talk to their partners in their minds and had this way of knowing where their children were.

"Inez, remember how your are different? You're a were-wolf; well you feel the things you do because you have a lifemate." Jewel said patting Inez's hand.

"A what?"

"A lifemate is like a life partner. It's when fate takes two people that it feels would be great together and he combines their life's road together and makes one big road. This usually doesn't happen until one partner turns eighteen and then they feel they can not survive with out the other person."

"Like?"

"Well Alex and I are lifemates. Kallie and Charles; Sam and Jade; Jenna and Kaleb; and Jaymi and Jacob. Along with the rest of our siblings. Even Mom and Dad are lifemates."

"Okay, so then Austin obviously is mine. Otherwise I wouldn't be with him right?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean…'not exactly?'"

"Think about it, sweetie. Who's always on your mind? Who's always there when you need him, does the sweetest things for you?" Jewel smiled holding Alex's hand while watching Inez think.

Inez thought long and hard. She knew the answer, but she just didn't want it to be true. Who would want their best friend, whose gay, to be their lifemate? No one. With a sigh she gave up and simply accepted it. Not like she could change it anyway.

"Ian, but he's my best friend and likes Nathan. That's gotta change things right?" Inez finally answered.

"They aren't gay. Neither of them are; a different brother is. Ian goes to Nathan for advice on you. Who better to go to than your own twin?" Jewel said trying not to laugh. Alex however fell off the arm of the chair laughing. Inez glared at him which just caused him to laugh harder, until Jewel soaked him in water. He straightened his posture and replaced him-self on the arm of the chair next to a very amused Jewel.

"So what do I do? I mean how do you know your lifemate?" Inez asked suddenly happy.

"There are many signs. Like Alex and I, you could meet when you're of age and you just know. A good way is when you're attracted to that person beyond any explanations. For vampires, it's a little easier. They start to eat again. In your case, it was different. You were attracted beyond reason. You're spirit was called to his, and your injuries."

"What about my injuries? I don't know how I got them or how they are related to this topic."

"Well Ian's injuries were exactly the same as yours, only worse. When one lifemate gets injured the other feels it until the injured one is healed."

"Since Ian was injured, I was too, but I only felt it emotionally. Which means he is my lifemate that explains a lot of things. Wait, he's human. He'll die and I'll live…that's not fair." Inez stated close to tears.

"No, he'll live, as long as you live. Since he is your lifemate, what is yours is his and what is his is yours. We don't know why but when a human is lifemates with another, then they live. A good way to think of it is that you're his battery, with out you he'd die. A good example is Jenna and Kaleb. Kaleb is a were-wolf and Jenna is a human witch. Since he is immortal, so is she and they are perfectly happy."

"Okay. That sounds good." Inez said nodding and sipping her hot chocolate again.

For a while they sat in silence drinking their hot chocolate and enjoying the music. Eventually Jewel and Alex went to check on their kids and went to their room. Inez knew they were going to sleep, they were probably going to talk about something she didn't want to know about, and so she simply went to her room.

**Chapter 8**

**I**nez sat on her window seat staring out of her window in the guest room that Jewel gave to her. Jewel insisted that she take a room of her own since she was over so much. Inez continued to sit at the window trying to concentrate on positive things, instead of the way her night was going. However life disagreed with her, and she couldn't stop thinking about breaking up with Austin or her conversation with Jewels and Alex. Eventually, everything else seemed to fade, when she remembered something Jewel had said to her.

"You're spirit was called to his…". She couldn't figure out what Jewel meant by the comment. She thought about it, until finally memory started to appear in her mind.

~In Inez's head~

Inez immediately recognized the familiar touch of energy form of her brother. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thought you could use the help remembering." Her younger brother Noah said.

"Thanks." She said acknowledging him.

"Don't worry about it. Memories are my specialty. The whole mind talk helps too." Noah laughed before leaving her head. Causing her to laugh also.

~Out of her Head~

Closing her eyes, Inez watched her memory start to ply out. She smiled at the site of a ten year old version of her-self playing in Jewel's garden. She saw a boy from next door walk over to her and she immediately recognized him as a ten year old version of Ian. Suddenly she frowned, as she recalled the memory she was experiencing.

~Flashback~

Inez watched as the ten year old version of her-self fell to the ground, withering in pain. All around her and the rest of the garden, life seemed to grow larger. Everything grew and eventually the once nice garden was now an exotic jungle. Watching this entire event take place caused little Inez to start crying. Crying Inez crawled over to Ian, and lied down next to him. Cuddling close to Ian, she started to clam down.

Immediately Older Inez knew why as the thoughts, voices, and feelings came back to her. They were as strong as they were that day. She glanced around and saw that she was standing on Jewels bedroom balcony with Jewel, Kallie, and Destiny. She watched Jewel look around franticly until Destiny pointed to where an oak tree stood. With a giant sigh she watched the rest of the memory, when Kallie's voice entered her head.

~Inez's head~

"Inez, calm down. Jewel, Mom, and I are going to get you out." Kallie's voice comforted.

"I'm scared, Kallie. This wasn't supposed to happen until later." Inez's panic voice confessed.

"It's normal. You're just starting to get them, its okay. Relax, we found you. We're going to flood the area and Jewel's going to come get you."

"Kalls, I have someone with me."

"Is he human?"

"Yes, is that bad?" Inez asked suddenly worried about the boy lying next to her.

"We'll talk about it later. I need you to cover your mouths, don't worry…I'll supply you with air. Jewels is flooding the area now."

~Outside of Inez's head~

Inez watched the jungle flood with water, Jewel step on to the railing and jump into the giant river. Inez waited and nearly broke into tears when Alex changed into a jaguar and swam to the spot where Jewel's head broke surface. Little Inez immediately grabbed and clung to the giant cat, so her sister could carry her new friend to shore. Destiny pulled Inez on to the balcony and held her tightly. Kallie pulled Ian out of Jewel's arms, as Alex jumped back on to the balcony and changed back into his human form. He pulled Jewels up onto the balcony and walked everyone back into the house.

While they sat in the living room, Inez watched little Inez ask what was wrong with Ian being human. Instead of paying attention to the answer, she was looking t her younger-self. How even at a young age, she had to be near or close to Ian. When she heard Inez ask the question again, she immediately turned to Jewel and Kallie. She watched as Kallie was going to answer, but instead looked at Jewel.

"Inez, sweetie. Humans can't know about us. If they do, the council will find out and we don't know what could happen. Do you understand?" Jewel asked sitting next to Inez on the floor.

"I guess so, but he knows. What will happen now?" Inez asked. When Jewel didn't answer, she turned toward Kallie.

"We honestly don't know. We have to wait for the council to decided and act on that." Kallie answered honestly, looking at Inez with sympathy. Jewel stood up and left the room.

"But I can't let anything happen to him." Little Inez said starting to cry. Inez touched her face, and realized she was crying like the younger version of her self.

"Inez, relax. Nothing will happen to him, I promise. You're bleeding." Jewel said coming back into the room with cups. She handed one to little Inez and Alex. Destiny followed in handing towels to them also. Jewel reached her hand toward Inez's forehand and stopped mid air, as if she were frozen.

"Jewels? Jewel!" Inez asked waving her hand in Jewel's face.

"Umm…sorry." Jewel said healing Inez. "Umm, I have to talk to Kallie, Sit with Ian and keep him warm, okay?"

"Okay."

Inez watched Jewel talk to Kallie and young Inez cuddling with young Ian on the floor. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of them both sleeping next to each other. She stopped when she heard Jewel say 'council'. She immediately walked over and started to listen.

"Kalls, they know." Jewel said looking at Inez and Ian with sad eyes.

"What are they going to do? You have to keep your promise to her." Kallie said, also staring at the two on the floor. She had despair written in her eyes. Immediately Charles and Alex were hugging Jewel and Kallie, as they stayed there through out the conversation.

"They are going to the angel of destiny and asking if Ian plays a huge role in Inez's life. If he does then they will not kill him. They are waiting for an answer. Although we know the answer, already…they need to verify it."

"I don't understand….that doesn't mean that Ian is Inez's…." Kallie asked looking Jewel in the eyes. When Jewel just stared back and didn't answer they both turned back to the children on the floor. No one even heard Andy and Destiny appear next to them. Everyone just stood in silence. Kallie and Charles looking out the window; Destiny and Andy watching Ian and Inez for any signs of distress; and Alex watching Jewel, who was staring at the floor.

Finally Jewel looked up and sighed in relief. Everyone turned to her and she started to walk toward Inez and Ian, quietly calling toward the others. "He'll live."

~Reality ~

**Chapter 9**

**I**nez woke from her memory as if waking from a dream. Staring at the wall, she wrapped her arms around her legs and let her tears stream down her face. She sat like that for a few minutes, and then she felt the warm energy that she could recognize even miles away. She let it comfort her slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked without taking her gaze off of the wall. She didn't need to see her, to know Jewel was standing at the door. She heard her close the door and felt her wrap her arms around Inez. Instead of talking they just sat there for a few minutes and Inez allowed her older sister to comfort her.

"I didn't tell you because Mom felt it was too much for a ten year old to deal with and I agreed. When you were older, mom wanted a normal life for you. So we tried to hide the fact of lifemates from you until you were eighteen. We knew it would work out either way, since Ian was always around." Jewel said finally answering the question Inez asked.

They remained silent, just listening to the sudden rain. They were fine, until Inez doubled over in pain. Gasping, Inez couldn't believe that this could happen twice in one day. Immediately her thoughts went to Ian. Jewel helped her over to the bed, while staring around the room. Her head went to the door as she heard Kallie calling from downstairs in panic.

"Inez! Jewel!" Kallie called over and over.

Immediately Inez stood up with out any help and ran down the stairs. Stumbling every now and then, she tried to block out her pain and find Ian. She could hear Jewel following her, but nothing mattered to her but Ian. Once Ian was okay, she would ask if everyone else was okay. As soon as she reached the last step, she froze at the bottom.

She watched as Alex and Charles walked in carrying Nathan. She watched as Jewel told them to put him on the couch. None of this was the source that stopped her. What stopped her was, Sean and Scott carrying in a battered, bloody, and nearly dead Ian. Recovering she ran over to the couch that they were placing him. As she sat on the floor rubbing her face against Ian's limb hand, as Jean and Aubrey walked in also.

**Chapter 10**

"Inez, I need your help." Jewel said coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I need you keep their lives going, while holds their souls to their bodies, and I heal them. Alex is going to read their memories and figure out who did this."

Inez simply nodded her head and started to focus on the lives of her lifemate and brother. She instantly found Ian's orb of life. It was a flaming orange and was full of compassion, just like him. She grabbed a hold of it and held on tightly. She was still searching for Nathan's and was about to ask, when she found it. His orb of life. She was shocked that it was black and full of sorrow, death, and mysterious. She held on to it, and realized that it was his dealing with deaths that covered his life force with those feelings.

Finally when Inez thought she was going to pass out, Jewel laid down on the ground. Followed by Sean, who leaned against Aubrey. Inez wasn't sure she wanted to let go and risk losing her brother and Ian, until she heard Nathan take a breathe of air. She let his orb go and waited for Ian's lungs to start moving. She just about gave up hope, when she felt a hand brushing over her shoulder. After wards she too laid down on the floor. When she looked at her family again, she saw Alex pick Jewel up and place her into his lap. Aubrey played with Sean's hair while he lay in her lap. Jenna, Kaleb, Jaymi and Jacob sitting in the corner near Jewel and Alex. While she sat in Ian's lap.

At the sound of a door opening, Inez looked up. She watched as Destiny and Andy walked into the room and sat on the floor, followed by Jade and Sam. They also sat down next to them. Jean, Scott, Aubrey, and Sean sat down also. While Kallie sat down in a chair next Charles; and Jewel sat down next to Alex. Jewel's eldest daughter came out carrying tea and cookies for everyone, with Kallie's eldest daughter.

"Mom, Dad." Savannah, Kallie's eldest daughter, said placing cups in their hands before continuing down the line. She hand given everyone and was now placing a plate of shortbread cookies in the middle of the table.

"Mom, you and aunt Inez need to drink this tea. You're both very pale. You should also eat some cookies too." Turquoise said to her mother, pointing at Jewel and Inez. With a sigh both of the women took their cups and picked up a cookie.

Satisfied, the girls took their trays and left the room. They both left to Turquoise's room with the younger girls, leaving their parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents to discuss in the living room alone.

For a while everyone just sat in silence. Drinking their tea and enjoying the company of each other. After a while Jewel broke the silence and brought up the topic that they all needed to discuss.

"Jenna, do you know what happened to the spell you put on him?" Jewel asked. "I mean it should still protect him, because you didn't take it off and no one else did."

"I'm sorry Jewels, but that is and is not true. It appears that my spell has been removed by someone else. It has to have been a much stronger witch or…." Jenna said looking at everyone worried.

"You don't think they would? Not now. Now that Inez recognizes him as her lifemate?" Jade asked upset.

"Well it's possible. I think they did. He is eighteen years old. He has to be able to hold his own in our world." Kallie said.

"Alex, what did you see in his memory?" Jewel asked turning toward her husband with hope in her eyes. Hope that her sisters were wrong about the council testing Ian's capability to survive in their world.

"Well it was an attack on him….a hate crime. Nathan tired to help him, but he also was attacked in the process. That's all I got." Alex answered sadly.

The sound of a gasp had everyone turning in Inez's direction. Ian was attempting to sit up, but the pain was not only shooting through him but also Inez. Instantly she leaned over and helped him.

"Ian, what do you remember?" Inez asked, sliding into the seat next to him and taking his hand in hers.

"There was a group of people. About our age, and they said I was human and didn't deserve to know about people like you or to be with you. That humans were going to come to an end, starting with me." Ian said looking at Inez before placing a kiss on her hand.

**Chapter 11**

After everyone heard what had happened to Ian, they just sat in silence. The younger ones were sitting in confusion, while all the older ones were silent with shock. No one knew what to say, so they left. Alex took Jewel up stairs to talk, Charles and Kallie went to the kitchen with everyone else, while Nathan went Edward's room to change his clothes. Leaving Inez and Ian alone in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Inez asked.

"Peachy. How about you?" Ian smiled at her.

"Peachy? You're feeling like a fruit?" Inez asked, laughing at an inside joke between them.

"Oh yeah. Just love them, peaches, especially the summer ones." Ian laughed also. "I'm fine really. How are you? You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just worried."

"Why?"

"Ian, I care about you, I always have. I understand that you don't, but at least we're still friends."

"Of course I care. I always have, since I first laid eyes on you when we were ten. But what about Austin?"

"That's been over. I broke it off officially, today, but I never loved him, like the way I love you." Inez said shyly, looking away. Smiling, Ian leaned over to kiss her.

As they broke a part for air, a noise from up stairs caught their attention. As they stared at the stairs, everyone returned the room in panic. Everyone stared at the sight before them on the stairs. Jewel was running down the stairs, with Alex running, worried, close behind her incase she fell.

**Chapter 12**

"Mom!" Jewel screamed running down the stairs, never missing a step. Everyone just stared up t her until she was close enough to the living room, so no one would have to yell.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked, worried.

"Ian said that his attackers were going to get rid of all the humans who know about us, right?"

"Yes, and?"

"Oh my God!" Inez said catching on to her older sister's thoughts. She turned to Destiny near tears. "Mom, Ian's mom knows."

"Oh god." Destiny sighed, while everyone else gasped in shock that they could even forget.

"I want Charles, Kallie, Andy, and you, mom; to go and bring Marie here," Jewel said to Destiny, regaining control. She then turned to everyone else. "Inez, Ian. I want you two to let the council know there is a group of rebels attacking humans. Don't mention the humans knowing about us part, and tell them that if they can not tell me how they would like me to handle the situation, then I will on my own terms. The rest of you, we're going to be getting this place ready for battle. It's a war they want; it's a war we'll give them."

Without another word, Destiny and the others ran out the door and to Marie and Ian's country home next door. Inez and Ian went into the den and called the council on the office phone. The only phone Jewel uses to call them. Turquoise, Edward, Savannah, Susan, and Natalee all took the younger children to the basement; where they would all be safe. While Inez and Ian returned the room.

"What did they say?" Jewel asked.

"That they will give us an answer in two weeks, they have to 'research' what the worst that can be done." Inez answered while quoting words with her fingers.

"We won't have two weeks."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to take care of this problem on my terms, my dear sister." Jewel said looking at Inez. Immediately she nodded at her siblings and they all set to work.

"Ian's not going to hurt, right? No one is, right?" Inez asked looking at Jewel. Trusting her to answer honestly.

"No, I promise that Ian will not get hurt."

"What about everyone else?"

"You know as well as I do…that I can not promise that we will not get hurt."

"They can't get hurt, not for this…Id never forgive my-self."

"Your lifemate will be safe. I would rather allow my own bloodshed, then to have to look into your eyes, and know that the sorrow in them could have been prevented…had I done something. I also speak for everyone else in this family when I say that. We would rather die a million of the harshest deaths than look into your eyes after losing him." Jewel said comforting her.

"She's right." Jade said entering the room with Jean and Sean, who nodded their heads. Slowly everyone entered the room.

"Okay, we're going to runt the perimeter." Alex said. He kissed Jewel, changed into a jaguar and left. He was followed by Sam, Jade's lifemate; Aubrey, Sean's lifemate; Kaleb, Jenna's lifemate; and Jacob, Jaymi's lifemate. They left as a band of jaguars, tigers, and were-wolves.

"Ian, I need you stand in this circle." Jenna called to Ian from across the room. When he stood in the circle, a wolf and a lion slowly walked up to circle. Slowly they circled it and sat in front of the circle.

"This circle will protect you, along with Inez and Nathan. Just in case some how our visitors, get past the rest of us. So under no circumstances, leave this circle. Not like you could anyway, there's a border around the circle keeping everything out and everything inside….in."

**Chapter 13**

Everyone waited in silence until Jewel opened the door. Then everyone looked up in confusion, until Destiny walked in followed by Andy carrying Marie's battered body. They were followed by Kallie and Charles, who nodded at Jewel. The site of his mother's body all battered; nearly had Ian leaving his circle but Nathan kept him there.

"On the couch. Okay, move back." Jewel instructed.

"Okay, she needs blood and a lot of healing. So Jenna, bring me a huge class of water." Jewel said after looking Marie over.

Jenna placed the cup of water beside Jewel, so not to disrupt her. Jewel's blue glow surrounded Marie and Jewel; and even though Inez had seen this many times, it still fascinated her like the first. Eventually the glow started to fade and Jewel looked up.

"She needs a lot of blood that we can't give to her. She'll have to be turned, in order to survive, and we can't provide for her because we have to fight." Jewel said worried.

"Mom, let me give her blood." Turquoise said appearing into the hall. "I'm not fighting and the turning is the only way she'll live. I'll be able to use my abilities even with a blood withdraw and all I need is something warm to drink. I want to help."

Jewel didn't say anything, just stared at her eldest daughter, who stared right back, showing no sign of backing down. Silence filled the room as everyone waited for the silent argument to turn into a loud one.

"Fine. But, Tor, I'm counting on you to be able to help watch over her and the younger children." Jewel finally answered caving in obviously. Inez watched with worried eyes as her niece sat down next to her mother.

"Deal." Turquoise said sitting down next to Jewel and handing her wrist to her.

With a sigh and disapproved glance down, Jewel took her arm one hand and Marie's in the other. A few minutes later, Turquoise was unnaturally pale and leaning on the couch. Jewel immediately let go of Marie and transferred some of her blood to her daughter. After Tor, was a normal shade of pale, Jewel continued to give Marie, her blood.

A few more minutes, Jewel let go of Marie and gently fell on to the ground next to Tor. Kallie helped Jewel lean against the couch, while Jean helped her hold her glass of water. Destiny gently place Tor against the couch and Jade helped her steady the cup of hot lemon water down her throat.

"Mom's going to be okay, right?" Ian asked. When everyone looked at him shocked that he would ask such a question, they stopped when they saw the tears about to fall over the lids of the boy's eyes.

"Of course she will. Jenna, I want you and Jaymi to take Marie down stairs with Tor. Nothing gets near those kids or Marie." Destiny said, smiling at Ian, while rubbing her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Are you going to be all right to stay up here Jewels?" Jenna asked looking at her best friend.

"Of course. We have about another hour. Jaymi, I want every shield that you have to go up, okay?" Jewel replied standing up and slowly walking toward the window, while Kallie followed her.

"Yes. Nothings going to get near the basement. I feel bad for anything that's even going to try." Jaymi answered helping Turquoise to stand up. Jenna carried Marie as much as possible. They made it to the door, before it burst open, and Savannah, Kallie's eldest daughter, took her cousin from Jaymi. Jaymi immediately went to Jenna. Together the three of them got Turquoise and Marie down stairs.

**Chapter 14  
**

Everyone else sat in silence, until a howl from outside. Inez's head immediately shot up and she started to growl. Nathan simply returned the howl with one of his own. They both stood up and started to circle Ian. Kallie waved her hands and the wind started to pick up as if a violent storm started. Making the weather conditions worse, Jade had every weather disaster surrounding the house. She also turned the front lawn, back lawn, and garden into the world's worse and deadliest jungle ever known. To make matters worse, Jewel added whirl pools in the lakes and rivers to the jungle, and she add enough moisture to the air to create hurricanes.

Inez listened as half the mob was killed by the storm alone, the live jungle, rivers, animals, that were the lifemates of those inside and other animals that were brought to fight by Sean, fires that Jean had started. The rest that had been taken care of, and Inez had not cared to listen to their deaths. Hoping that it was over, Inez watched Scott intently, while he tracked the area. Of course she had to be wrong. Scott announced that there were some unlucky people who made it to the door.

Before anyone could respond to Scott, the front door burst open and about a giant's handful of men ran in. When an attack was made, no one was injured and there was a pause. Kallie conformed that everyone's powers were striped. Without further thought, she watched her family attack the men with their hands. She watched and she believed Jewel. That everyone in her family would rather die, then let Ian come to any harm.

Everyone limbed a little as they looked around for any others. Inez turned toward Ian and pounced. Immediately Ian ducked, and Inez landed on her target. Nathan circled Ian and attacked as a man made an attempt to attack Ian from the back. While Ian watched the wolf, that was his lifemate, circle her next target; as Jewels snuck up behind him. They may not have had their abilities, but all of the Matthews were light on their feet. The target watched Inez, and was fully concentrated on her, so Jewel silently snuck up behind him and stabbed him.

The sound of the door coming off of its hinges had Ian looking toward the door, as a jaguar ran through. The giant cat just barely jumped over Jewels head and landed on the ground with a howl that brought chills to the bones of the dead, as well as the living. With the rest of the animals invading the house, what ever members of the mob ran fleeing from the animals just to be killed by the storm. Jewel simply let the body fall off her knife and onto the floor with a thud.

**Chapter 15**

A little while after, everyone was finally reunited with their powers. Animals were allowed to shift back to humans and regular animals left the house to return to their homes. Ian and Inez looked around the house, at the blood, dead bodies, and the damage done to the house. This didn't really make them feel terrible, it was the damage that was done to their family that had them feel remorse.

Jewel and Kallie, each had their clothes ripped and torn. Where there was an opening in their clothes there was blood. There were bruises and open wounds every where on their bodies. Jade and Jean looked like their eldest sisters twins, in scars, cuts, blood, clothes, and bruises. Destiny and Andy each had an open wound, but no cuts that were too deadly. Sean and Scott were bleeding a river of blood, but they weren't dying. All of the lifemates that changed were bruised, cut, and dirty from being outside. Ian, then looked at Nathan, who looked grim as ever. He looked like his elder siblings, but had a wound with a knife still in it, which was keeping the blood from leaving his body through the wound. He then looked Inez over. She simply had bruises, a few cuts, but no open wounds. The one thing that they all had in common was they were all tired and drained looking

Everyone started to clean up when they felt a small earthquake. Jade immediately apologized. Bodies floated outside, water started to cover everything, and weapons started to be disposed of. Once the inside of the house was clean, Kallie told Jenna and Jaymi they could come back up stairs with the kids. While Jade went to the window calming the storm down and returning the jungle back into a front and back lawn and also saving Jewel's garden. Jewel rid her yard of the rivers, lakes, and hurricanes. Kallie's harsh wind tuned down to a gentle breeze and Jean's fire was put out.

Afterwards, Jewel turned to everyone and started healing. She started with the ones that had the worst injuries. After she had healed everyone, she healed her-self. Ian realized that all the injuries were far worse than he thought because, by the end of healing everyone, Jewel looked like a stick and was passed out. Alex simply picked her up, and placed walked into the master bathroom. Ian followed with a glass of water. Alex turned the water on and simply put her in with all of her clothes on and took the glass of water. He poured the water down her throat. After about a gallon of water, she was recovered and talking with everyone, as if nothing had happened.

Epilogue:

~a week later~

"Well, Nezzie…that's the last box." Jewel said, smiling at her sister.

"Thanks again for helping me move mine and Ian's stuff into a new house." Inez smiled at her older sister as they walked back to Jewel's mustang. They had Alex's corvette, Ian's jaguar, Jewel's mustang, and her Volvo filled with boxes to be moved. When they reached the car, Ian pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. Jewel cuddled into Alex's side as Marie walked out of the house smiling. When she reached them, she hugged them all.

"Thank you so much. You saved me and my son." Marie said to Inez, Alex, and Jewel.

"Your very welcome. Although you don't have to thank us for helping out family." Jewel smiled at her. "So anything new? How are you feeling?"

"Well the mix of blood you gave me, changed me. I'm now a muse. It's different, but nice. I like knowing that I'll be around to see my grandkids. I should let you guys go. Bye." She said before hugging and kissing each of their cheeks.

With that everyone climbed into their cars and drove toward Ian and Inez's new house, new life and hopefully a brand new future together.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
